Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male location features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female location features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male location features and their respective female location features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female location features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, there can occur significant positional variation as between the mated first and second components which contributes to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit therebetween.
By way of example, FIGS. 1 through 12 illustrate a prior art location modality for providing approximate aligning of two components as they are being mutually mated.
As shown at FIG. 1, a first component 10 is mated to a second component 12, wherein the Class A finish side 14, 16 of the first and second components is depicted. In that the first and second components 10, 12 may have a significant alignment float, depending upon manufacturing variances, the joinder 18, seen best at FIG. 2, is characterized by each respective edge 20, 22 having a large radius (for example on the order of 1.5 mm radius) in order to make appear less notable the fact that the edges are separated from one another by a gap 24 (for example on the order of 1 to 4 mm).
As shown at FIGS. 3 and 4, the first component 10 has the aforementioned Class A finish side 14 (which is intended to be visible) and an opposite Class B finish side 26 (which is not intended to be visible). At least one pair of first and second male location features 30, 34 are carried by the first component 10, by way of exemplification two pairs being shown. The first male location feature 30 is in the form of a forwardly protruding tab 32, which protrudes in relation to a leading edge 28, and is oriented parallel to the Class B finish side 26 with an offset spacing 35 (see FIG. 10) in relation to the Class A finish side 14. The second male location feature 34 is in the form of an upstanding tab 36 oriented in perpendicular relation to the Class B finish side 26 which is elongated along a protrusion axis 38 of the forwardly protruding tab 32. The forwardly protruding tab and the upstanding tab are mutually separated from each other along the protrusion axis 38.
As shown at FIGS. 5 and 6, the second component 12 has the aforementioned Class A finish side 16 (which is intended to be visible) and an opposite Class B finish side 40 (which is not intended to be visible). A planar foot 42 projects from the Class B finish side 40 in parallel and offset spaced relation thereto. In this regard, first and second support walls 44, 46 provide the offset spacing 48 (see FIG. 10) between the planar foot 42 and a floor 50 of the Class B finish side 40, the floor being disposed between the first and second support walls, wherein additional support is provided by a pair of flanges (see 52 in FIG. 7). A pair of first and second female location features 54, 58 are carried by the second component 12. The first female location feature 54 is formed by the combination of a rearward cutout 56 of the foot 42 between the first and second support walls 44, 46 and the offset spacing 48. The second female location feature 58 is disposed in the foot 42 in the form of an elongated aperture 60, elongated in generally perpendicular relation to an end edge 62 of the foot.
As shown at FIGS. 7 through 9, the aforedescribed pairs of first and second male and female location features mutually interface to approximately locate the first component 10 relative to the second component 12, wherein the first male location feature 30 is loosely seated in the first female location feature 54 and the second male location feature 34 is loosely seated in the second female location feature 58.
With regard to the first male and female location features 30, 54, the forwardly protruding tab 32 is disposed between the first and second support walls 44, 46, adjacent the rearward cutout 56 and resting flatly upon the floor 50. The manufacturing process of the first and second components 10, 12 is predetermined to render a high precision abutting location of the forwardly protruding tab in relation to the first support wall 44; otherwise, to allow for manufacturing variances, the forwardly protruding tab 32 is spaced from the second support wall 46, as well as the blind end 64 of the rearward cutout 56.
With regard to the second male and female location features 34, 58, the upstanding tab 36 is seated in the elongated aperture 60, wherein the elongated aperture is cross-sectionally larger than that of the upstanding tab in order to allow for manufacturing variances, whereby on all four sides of the upstanding tab are spaced from the correspondingly facing aperture sidewalls 66.
The mating process of the first and second components 10, 12 is exemplified at FIGS. 10 and 11, wherein FIG. 8 depicts the fully mated state of the first and second components. The second component is considered by way of example to be already affixed to a structure (not shown). At FIG. 10, the first component 10 is acutely angled with respect to the second component 12, then the first male location feature 30 (the forwardly protruding tab 32) is inserted (see arrow 70) into the first female location feature 54. A boss 45 on each of the first and second support walls prevents over insertion. Thereafter, the first component 10 is rotated (see arrow 72 in FIG. 11) relative to the second component 12 so that the second male location feature 34 (the upstanding tab 36) is received by the second female location feature 58 (the elongated aperture 60) as the forwardly protruding tab 32 moves toward abutment with the floor 50.
As the first and second components 10, 12 are mated together, the forwardly protruding tab 32 passes into the space between the first and second support walls 44, 46, and once the upstanding tab 36 enters the elongated aperture 60, a general, but not precise alignment of the first and second components takes place. Problematically, however, there is considerable float as between the first and second components when in the fully mated state (see FIGS. 8 and 9) as between the first male and female location features and the second male and female location features. Because of this float (or play) the first component is aligned relative to the second component generally, but not precisely. When the first component is secured to an attachment structure (not shown), any misfit of alignment becomes manifest, and the visible joinder, a “V-shaped” gap 26 (see FIG. 2) between the first and second components may be irregular, have too large a gap, be unbalanced in appearance, etc., in any event an untoward misfit of alignment renders the fit unacceptable for a Class A finish. In addition, these clearances can inadvertently allow the mated components to move relative to each other, resulting in rattle; necessitating the introduction of a silencing material 68 therebetween, for example as shown at FIG. 12. In any event, the interface of the first and second male location features with the first and second female features is structurally unable to pull the first and second components together at the joinder.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is to somehow provide an alignment modality for the mating of first and second components, wherein when mating is completed there is a lack of play as between the male and female location features so as to provide a precision alignment and the first and second components are pulled together at their joinder.